Zeridus Prima Megatrain
The Zeridus Prima Megatrain (私は私たプライムメガトレイン, Watashi wapurai mumegatorein) It is the largest train built within Earth-land and a marvelous in regards to storage and being a moving city that moves all across Earth-land as a large means of transport and trade in between trading posts and cities. The City itself build inside of the Mega-train is ruled by the "Master Conductor" Shouta Ryūzōji being the leader of the staff working inside of it while also the guy in charge of the mobile army inside of it to prevent it from being taken over by any basic or larger threat. It can carry up to anywhere from 800 thousand to 8.5 billion people at once if given enough space as well as carries enough rooms and has multiple things including a built in natural park made through magic, Blacksmiths areas, multiple kinds of restaurants, trading plaza, magic shops for wizards and a entire water park area for those who enjoy swimming. Background Details Mega-Train Statistics The entire train is an oversized "Garratt" style locomotive train that is powered by a gigantic Lacrima crystal in the main core of the train. It carries four major carts in total and it simply is a titan-sized of a trainable to fit multiple people at once while moving through every kind of weather. In each cart, they carry multiple systems including tunnels and systems for natural water to flow while also carrying indoor plant-life in the built-in jungle.The mega-train itself is controlled by the central point at the northern edge of the train being above the front of the train. The Megatrain itself also carries a sub-system that can convert the wheels into a gyro-flotation device that gives it the power to float in mid-air in the event the train should require travel off the tracks or evade any problems along the way. The train itself carries multiple lines and streets within as it's built to be an indoor and mobile city with entire water park which includes a giant pool with slides and diving boards, multiple kinds of cafes each serving a very sweet forms of teas and coffee and even shops for travelers seeking for some trade either in normal gear or in the magical arts. The carts themselves also carry buildings which have multiple rooms from simple cabins to outright indoor housing for some people (mostly staff) living on board the Mega-train and can afford to gain the extra space and room to live. The mega-train also has multiple defenses including large amounts of lacrima-based weaponry, shielding based defenses and multiple soldiers stationed on board in the event of an attack or worst a dragon sighting. Locations and Landmarks *'The Prima Water Park & Aquarium' - Like any good fairy tail location, this train carries a built in the water park with a huge pool, multiple slides, over-sized jellyfish decorations and insurance for mages/wizards breaking it by mistake and ends up destroying the pool resort. The upper area includes an entire shack filled with food and drinks for people enjoying their time as well as there a minor cocktail bar nearby that location for the adult drinkers of the groups. This area also includes a massive aquarium through a tunnel leading in and out of the water park location where which swim and live around which mostly they are being fed or sometimes people gather around to see water tricks from the animals. *'The Garden House' - The Upper-deck of each of the Mega-trains includes its own greenhouse with plants enjoying the sunlight while getting water flowing through it by a small river man-made by the builders. It includes multiple romantic spots as well as an ice cream stand and multiple benches for people to enjoy the view. The plants grow naturally through the area with large trees and bushes forming around the trail even an entire area filled with multiple flowers. *'The Bazaar Marketplace and Magical Shops' - As it relates to the trade center, it takes place within the middle cart carrying multiple kinds of thing and unique tools. This included magically powered cars both with a power-band or simply with a Lacrima power source to power the car itself, a magically powered sword or simply common tools. The trading area also is the busiest and largest area filled with multiple traders and even livestock animals for sale. Along with the multiple things this place is also the largest guarded area with multiple guards in each area of the district and each armed with Etherion power energy-based rifles to take down targets quickly. :The Bazaar is also able to move outside taking advantage of the wait-period for the engine to cool down which can take up to a few days, in which they set up a temporary version outside at the stop to be able to trade with people nearby the train to gain more sales while also attracting more attention to itself to boost ticket sales for the Megatrain. *'Cabin Locations and Living Areas' - In each cart, it contains multiple areas for living and people to stay in. This includes multiple mini rooms for people to sleep in or otherwise sit waiting for their stop. However, for those who are willing to pay enough for it or simply employed by the Empire itself, they can gain a living household inside complete with the joys of the outside world in the form a standard apartment with a cleaning service and food delivery service instead of them going to buy it themselves at a restaurant. *'Restaurant and Café House Areas' - Along with the trade Market area is multiple different restaurants and cafes all along the carts as a go-to area for food and drinks. They are pretty reasonably priced and carries multiple kinds of food from chicken wings to seafood chowder to homemade Chicken Cordon Bleu served with rice and carrots. *'Docking Bay Location' - The docking bay in each of the carts of the Mega-train is a highly guarded area including some of the largest store areas with people's over-sized luggage or shipping containers and other means stored here in large metallic crates with the ID number on the ticket. *'Mana Empire Barracks' - Being owned by the Empire of Mana and as such, they have a built in barracks area in each of the carts. Each of the barracks within a single cart can hold up to 10 thousand troopers in each cart and is primarily used for both living and training location for multiple soldiers as well as a fortified defensive location for combating Dark Wizards. Crew and Storage Capabilities The entire crew including armed guards are a total of eighteen thousand strong including waitress, warriors, conductors and basic cleaners. The entire train itself is able to carry a total amount of 200,000 tons worth of goods within the cargo bay in each cart. The ship carries about 900 billion cabins in total and 100 thousand living areas for people paying to live within the mega train or otherwise staff. History Trivia *The Zeridus Prima Megatrain is free to use for any fairy tail based fan fiction stories, however during them, it can't be destroyed however it can be somewhat damaged to a degree like a large portion missing but other all everything is at the very least repairable during the stories. And you must also send a message to my Talk Page asking me first! *This is one of the rare few means of transport that don't effect Dragon Slayers giving them each motion sickness due to the size of the mass and more spaced out feelings provided they don't move near the edge or near the bottom areas of the train. This was made for Yusuke Kenpachi after showing a strange sickness during traveling that the emperor wanted to make a type of transport that would be easier on people like him. *This was made to be one of the largest mobile and public transport within Fairy Tail Fanon as well as able to connect between multiple countries at once to include a large portion of trade in between the kingdoms and nations. Category:Locations Category:Location Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:The Shatter Moon Category:Free Use Category:Mobile Location